Price List
You must claim every single individual item your character owns in the Possessions Section of your Character Sheet. I'm going to keep the rules fairly simple, and until I compile my own Price List, the one found here, can be used. You may not start with any magical items. If you cannot find a desired item, or an equivalent therein, let me know and we will work out a price. Your character can start with 100 Gold Pieces worth of items, this is to cover clothing, toiletries, etc. You do not get the leftover amount should you not spend the full 100 Gold Pieces. Your character can also either have a permanent home that they own OR 1000 Gold Pieces. Finally, all characters get an additional 100 Gold Pieces. Example: Character Bob has 82GP worth of clothing, toiletries, and handkerchiefs. Bob prefers to live in inns and not own his own home, so he gets 1000 GP (but still must pay daily rent, collected at the end of the month). Finally, Bob also has the additional 100 GP for being awesome. Bob decided to spend his 1100 GP on some shiny new boots at 5gp, so he now has 1095 GP. If you wish to own your own shop, you must either 1) save the money up in character in order to purchase the land, building (labor included in price), and supplies there in; or 2) get a loan from Ebonfort that you must pay back in a timely manner (interest free!). In addition to taking the loan, you must also agree to providing certain goods or services at a discounted price to any Ebon Knights, which is negotiated up front and is everlasting and cannot be renegotiated at a later time, by either party. 1 GP = 10 SP = 100 CP Gemstones Gems can be used not only as decorations but are a form of currency in their own right. Small creatures or those carrying large amounts of wealth may prefer to exchange coinage for gems. Prices listed will reflect the price of a 1 carat stone. In the real world, 1 carat is a unit of weight, not size, so a 1 carat diamond may not be exactly the same size as a 1 carat ruby. In the real world, other factors such as clarity and inclusions can also affect the worth of a stone. As most characters are not going to be Jewelsmiths or Gemcutters, we will assume here that all 1 carat stones are approximately the same size (about 1cm) and that unless specifically noted in the course of the RP, all stones used for currency that your character comes across will be good quality. The cost of gems increases exponentially by size. Stones set into jewelry or weapons are worth half of the listed price (or less). Low-Quality Stones Worth 5 GP for 1 carat Agates, azurite, blue quartz, hematite, lapis lazuli, malachite, obsidian, rhodochrosite, tigereye, turquoise, freshwater (irregular) pearl. Semi-Precious Gems Worth 10 GP for 1 carat Bloodstone, carnelian, chalcedony, chrysoprase, citrine, jasper, moonstone, onyx, peridot, rock crystal (clear quartz), sard, sardonyx, rose quartz, zircon. Medium Quality Gemstones Worth 50 GP for 1 carat Amber, amethyst, chrysoberyl, coral, red or brown-green garnet, jade, jet, pearl (white, golden, pink, or silver), spinel, tourmaline. High Quality Gemstones Worth 100 GP for 1 carat Alexandrite, aquamarine, violet garnet, black pearl, deep blue spinel, golden yellow topaz. Jewels Worth 500 GP for 1 carat Emerald, opal (white, black, or fire), fiery yellow or rich purple corundum, blue or black star sapphire. Grand Jewels Worth 1000 GP for 1 carat Clearest bright green emerald, diamond, jacinth, ruby. Clothing Full Outfits *Outfits include Undergarments, Top, Bottoms, and Shoes. Piecemeal Clothing Accessories* *=Prices listed are impure Copper, use armor modifiers to adjust. **=Price is for a single setting. This price is also adjusted by the materials modifier. Gemstones are separate. Clothing Material Modifiers Armor Helmets Torso Legs Shields Other Weapons, Melee Armour and Weapon Material Modifiers *Free to Ebon Knights, anyone else must earn in story from a GM. Armour and Weapon Accessories *emits light, non-magical Weapons, Ranged Ammunition *Also includes quiver if you do not have one **includes pouch if you do not have one Slaves Animals Mounts Animal Equipment Tools Toolkits Hunting Supplies Medical Supplies Philtering Supplies Writing Supplies Cooking Supplies Containers Survival Gear Survival/Travel Kit This kit, in its entirety, can be substituted for Housing. *Remaining money can be used to purchase traveling mount(s) and appropriate riding/storage gear for such. Any remainder beyond this is used to provide 1 year's worth of living expenses. Musical Instruments Locks and Lockboxes Miscellaneous Tools Lodging Drink Drinks, Special Food Fruits Boats Boat Accessories Trade Goods Spices and Food Stuffs Metals Fabric/Textiles Lumber Homes Land Structures Building Materials Furniture Materials Quality Universal Modifiers Size